You're Human
by Mushmallow62
Summary: L Drago has managed to make herself human, it is now up to Ryuuga to help her understand certain things that human's do or see, like the TV.


You're Human

PG

Ryuuga x fem humanoid L Drago

L Drago has become human, of her own will and Ryuuga is finding that he has to explain some things to her.

Long flowing hair reminiscent of flames, with eyes a strange glow of red and a sweet smile on her lips he couldn't help but think that he knew her; though he was certain that he would remember someone like her.

"Who are you?" He asked again, since the first time he asked he was also dusting himself off after she glomped him.

"It's _me_," She told him and looked deeply into his amber eyes; "L Drago,"

"You're a girl,"

"Yes," She answered with a nod.

"L Drago is powerful,"

"I am,"

"No," He told her firmly, not believing anything she said; "L Drago is a male,"

"No Ryuuga, I _am_ L Drago," She repeated; "I have battled by your side for some time. I am female, but even female dragons fight,"

"What… Are you doing…?" He began to ask, although still not fully believing what she was telling him; after all how was it possible for a dragon to be human?

"I want to see how you human's live. I want to see… _everything_!" She exclaimed, feeling rather excited about the whole adventure that she was going to undergo and hoped that Ryuuga would help her.

"Everything," He repeated and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to see and feel things that you human's feel; like snow or…"

"You want to see snow?" He asked, knowing that she was meant to be a fire dragon and that didn't add up.

"Yes," She replied stubbornly; "And I want to see a large city… learn what tea tastes like…" She began to make a list when she stopped; "It probably sounds silly to you, but it's what I want,"

"To see the world,"

"To see the _human_ world," She corrected him.

"You'll want food…" He began and she nodded quickly; "I guess I can make something for you,"

Her reddish eyes glowed happily; "Really?"

"Yea. Stay here," He told her, turning the TV on to keep her entertained as she sat down and he heard her gasp in surprise.

"It's magic,"

He just looked at her wondering where she got that idea from, he was pretty sure magic didn't exist in the world until he realised that she did mean the TV, after all she was a dragon and they wouldn't have had such things although he still found it rather funny.

"It's not magic," He corrected her as he tried to figure out how he could explain the idea to her; "It's just…"

"Human's are rather clever," L Drago interrupted him and sat back on the sofa again, watching the images flash before her finding it rather interesting how the 'magic box' as she was thinking of it worked.

Ryuuga nodded; "I'll get the food," He left the room to make some soup for them, trying not to over think what was going on here.

He couldn't believe that it was possible, that L Drago was not only a girl but also wanted to be part of human life, to see the world as a human lived it.

It was too difficult to try and convince himself it was just a vivid dream, he knew he was wide awake and everything was real. He had his dragon, the one from his beyblade, _sitting_ on the sofa.

L Drago was rather content to just stay where she was, happily watching the scenes go by as she wondered how the human's managed to become so advance in certain ways and yet still be so far behind in other ways too. She knew that she would never truly understand them even if she did walk in their shoes for a while, although she had learned that human's weren't really as bad now as they had been; as she learned when she had become free from the dark power that had overwhelmed her before.

Right now she wanted to experience the life of a human in all ways.

He brought through the soup, handing her the bowl and began to drink out of it as she just stared at him, unsure with what he was doing.

_It's… warm._ She looked into the bowl, wondering how Ryuuga could drink this when he had called it food; _Is it a human thing as well?_ She brought the bowl up to her lips and began to take a little sip of it, unaware that Ryuuga was watching her from the corner of his eye.

She began to drink the liquid and found once she was finished that she felt rather full; blinking in surprise she looked over at him;

"How can this make me feel like I've eaten?"

Ryuuga smirked; "Because it's food,"

"But it's liquid…"

"Yes," He agreed with that; "But it has more substance than a drink does,"

She looked at her empty bowl in wonder and once again he was amused by her childlike wonder at things that to him, and any other human, was rather normal and mundane.

_She's going to be a handful._ He thought to himself, realising that with L Drago not knowing the basics of human life she would be asking a _lot_ of questions.

Although she did ask many questions, it was due to the news being on, she wanted to know about the current affairs that was happening and what the humans were doing about it, she didn't understand why the governments didn't work together for things and Ryuuga couldn't explain the reasons for it either, that wasn't something he understood either.

As they talked about different things, he noticed the time and decided they should both get some rest.

"You can sleep here," He told her as he got up to switch off the TV; "I'll go and get you some pillows and a blanket,"

She nodded, although she had no idea what either of them was, though she knew what she was sitting on was a sofa.

When he returned she noticed the blanket, which was folded up and the two pillows that he just passed over to her.

"Night," Was all he said as he began to make his way to his own room, deciding to just leave the bowls where they were and wash them tomorrow.

She looked at the blanket and two pillows, still having no idea what they were for; "Ryuuga!"

"Huh?" He stopped before going into his room and turned around; "Yea?"

"What… What are these for?" She asked him, lifting up a pillow and the blanket as he walked into the room.

He moved over to her and put the pillows on the edge of the sofa; "Lie down,"

She stared at him for a moment before doing as he asked, surprised to feel such softness by her face and then he unrolled the blanket moving to cover her up.

"Thank you," She told him, snuggling into the blanket happily; "Good night,"

He looked at her for a moment, about to stroke her hair and stopped himself; "Yea, night," He headed back to his room, wondering what he was thinking of and decided that he just needed a good amount of sleep.

After a cold shower.


End file.
